Dream is love chapter 1
by Crystallography
Summary: Cinta atu ibarat air,menyejukan dan membuat nyaman orang lain namun adakalanya air menjadi penghalang untuk kita itulah CINTA


Pairing : KyuFany

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Tiffany Hwang

Other Cast : Kris Exo,Taeyeon SNSD,Lee Ra (OC) dll

Disclaimer : Pemain milik tuhan,tapi Cho Kyuhyun hanya milikku *digampar sparkyu*

WARNING : OOC,Miss Typo

Your'e not KPOPERS ?

DONT LIKE KPOP ?

DONT READ MY STORY !

NO PLAGIAT AND COPY !

* * *

oOo FANY POV oOo

Kubuka perlahan buku kecil berwarna pink,kususuri halaman demi halaman dan masih teringat jelas kalimat terakhirnya saat ia pergi meninggalkan Seoul untuk melanjutkan studinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan bersama orang lain,Chagi ",ucapnya sambil menatap nanar matanya,kemudian memeluknya erat seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bersama dia,Cho Kyuhyun.

" Ne Oppa,aku berjanji asalkan kau juga seperti itu",ucapku masih memeluk badannya.

" Chagi-ah , jagalah dirimu baik-baik dan jangan membuatku khawatir karena meninggalkanmu disini",dia mengelus rambutku dan masih dengan posisi yang melepaskan pelukanku,menggenggam erat tanganku dan menciumnya.

" Baiklah, sebentar lagi Oppa take-off,selamat bertemu nanti,Chagi ",dia mencium keningku dan mataku. Kyuhyun mulai menggeret kopernya,dan sesekali menengok ke belakang sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

" Oppa , aku akan menunggumu tiga tahun lagi di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama",gumamku.

"Fany !',panggil Taeyeon

"Unnie ?"

"Ne,maafkan unnie yang terlambat menjemputmu. Hahh mana Cho Kyuhyun mu ? "

"Dia sudah ke dalam pesawatnya,karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat"

" Aishh,sudahlah jangan menangis. Cho Kyuhyunmu itu akan pulang tiga tahun lagi",ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Yah kami memang selalu berbagi kesedihan,dia kakakku satu-satunya dan kami hanya terpaut usia dua tahun saja. Dia selalu menjadi tempat curhatku jika aku sedang sedih begitupun sebaliknya.

" Ayo kita pulang",Unnie menggandengku keluar dari bandara.

oOo

" Oppa , aku rindu padamu ",ucapku sambil menatap fotonya yang bertengger di samping tempat tidurku,.

Hari ini tepat dua tahun aku berpisah dengannya,walaupun kami terpisah tapi kami tidak pernah lupa untuk berkomunikasi lewat sms,telepon maupun e-mail. Malam semakin larut dan aku tenggelam bersama dengan mimpiku.

* * *

" Oppa , kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari ?".tanyaku

" Chagi-ahh , aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan . maukah ?

" Ne , oppa "

Dia menggandengku sepanjang jalan,ahh yah aku begitu menikmati waktu bersama dengannya. Menyusuri jalan-jalan di tengah kota. Sesekali orang-orang memandangi kami dengan tatapan iri. Ah ya pemuda ini memang tampan,aku beruntung memilikinya. Ahh tidak,tidak hanya tampan tapi dia mampu merubahku menjadi yeoja kalem. Yah maklum saja,dulu aku memang tomboy namun setelah bertemu dengannya aku mengalami perubahan menjadi lebih sedikit feminim,

" Chagi, ahh kau tunggu disini sebentar ",dia mendudukanku pada sebuah bangku kayu di taman. dan segera berlalu ke arah yang aku memang tidak tahu. Dia memang misterius. Aku hanya menatap dia berlalu tanpa sempat membalas ucapannya tadi.

" Hai, kau Fany bukan ? Fany Tiffany ? ",tegur seorang lelaki bermantel coklat yang tak aku kenal.

" Ya , siapa kau ? " , aku membenarkan perkatannya tentang diriku.

" Apa kau tak mengenaliku ? "

" Tidak ! "

" Benarkah ? "

" iya , lalu siapa kau ? " tanyaku

" Kris ", jawabnyatenang

" Kris ? "

" Iya , bahkan kau sudah lupa padaku ? namaku ? "

Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arahku dan lelaki ini,menunjukan tampang ketidaksukaannya. Duduk di sampingku , dan menatap tajam ke arah lelaki bermantel itu.

" Chagi-ah , siapa lelaki ini ? kau ini,baru ku tinggal sebentar saja sudah ada lelaki yang mengganggumu bagaimana bila kutinggal puluhan tahun ? ",Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahku dengan tatapan kau-akan-menerima-akibat-nya-nanti

" Jangankan kau,aku pun tidak mengenalnya ",jawabku

" Ahh siapa kau ? ", Kyuhyun balik menatap lelaki itu.

" Kris . my name Kris ", jawabnya

" Sebentar, Kris ? rasanya aku pernah mengenal nama itu ",aku mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu. Kyuhyun menatapku lekat-lekat,ingin tahu. Ah ya aku ingat dia adalah teman kecilku dulu,12 tahun yang lalu dia pindah ke Swiss karena orangtuanya dipindahkan kesana.

" Inikah kau ? ahh sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ",aku menjabat tangannya.

" Ah ya, Kris ini pacarku Cho Kyuhyun ",aku mengenalkan lelakiku kepadanya,dan dia hanya membalas senyum saja.

" Chagi, ahh oppa sudah lapar ayo kita makan apalagi ini sudah terlalu sore ", Kyuhyun oppa menggandeng tanganku.

" Kris , apa kau mau ikut bersama kami ? ",tanyaku

" Tidak , tidak usah lagipula aku terburu-buru ",jawabnya

" Yasudah,sampai jumpa nanti ya ", ucapnya lagi sambil berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun oppa menyeretku masuk kesebuah cafe berornamen klasik,didalamnya tergantung berbagai hiasan-hiasan ala Tionghoa.

" Disini saja chagi,ayo duduk ", Kyuhyun oppa menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk aku duduki. Yah aku benar-benar beruntung waitress mendatangi meja kami,dan menyodorkan kami setumpuk daftar menu yang siap untuk kami pesan.

" Oppa,kau mau makan apa ?",tanyaku

" Ehm, oppa ingin soup saja ",jawabnya

" Minumnya ? "

" Ah yeoja oppa bawel sekali,terserah kau saja yang pesankan untukku dan aku akan pastikan meminumnya,"katanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

" Oke , nasi goreng udang satu terus potato soup satu dan orange juice dua ".kataku kepada waitress itu. Waitress itu segera meninggalkan meja kami.

" Chagi, ehm tadi kau bilang mengenal Kris ? ",tanyanya

" Ya, kenapa oppa ? "

" Siapa dia ? "

" Kau ingin tahu sekali urusan orang,huh "

" Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ? "

" Tidak ! "

" Lalu,kenapa kau tak mau bercerita ?"

" Ahh oppa , baiklah aku akan bercerita padamu. Dia Kris , dia teman semasa kecilku saat 12 tahun yang lalu dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Swiss dan tadi dia berada di hadapanku tapi kau malah memberikan tatapan evil mu",sungutku

" Dia mantanmu ? ",tanyanya

" Bukan !"

" Mengaku sajalah "

" Aku bilang tidak , Oppa ! "

" Yayaya oppa percaya padamu,awas bila kau berbohong ",katanya sedikit mengancam.

Waitress pun datang membawa menu pesanan kami,dan Kyuhyun oppa terlihat membisikan sesuatu pada waitress itu.

" Oppa,apa yang kau bisikan ? ",tanyaku penasaran

" Ishh mau tahu saja urusan orang ",jawabnya ketus

" Chagi , oppa kebelakang sebentar ya ",katanya sambil mengacak rambutku,dan berlalu tanpa menghiraukan aku.

Tapp !

Lampu cafe tiba-tiba mati,dan aku gugup dengan diriku sendiri. Aku takut gelap,dan yah terlebih lagi tak ada Kyuhyun oppa di dekatku.

Tapp !

Dan lampu cafe berubah menjadi redup,dan ahh ada seorang lelaki diatas panggung kecil. Kyuhyun oppa ! pekikku dalam hati. Ahh ulah apalagi yang ingin dia lakukan.

" Ehm semuanya,maaf bila saya mengganggu makan malam anda semua. Disini saya akan menyayikan sebuah lagu yang khusus saya persembahkan untuk pujaan hati mengalun,dan Kyuhyun oppa mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Apakah itu untukku ? ataukah orang lain ?

Bottom of Form

Love oh baby my girl

Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon

Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul

Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo

Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido

Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo

Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh

Would you marry me?

Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh

Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh

Would you marry me?

Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?

Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge

Nuhl saranghaneun guhl

Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh

Nuhreul jikyuhjulge

Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup

Balguhreumeul matchumyuh guhdneun woori juh dalnimgwa byuhreI swear guhjitmal shiruh uishimshiruh

Saranghaneun naui gongju

Stay with me

Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh

Would you marry me?

Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?

Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo

Neul naega isseulgge

Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan

Maeil gamsahalge

Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan

Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh

Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge

Would you marry me?

Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge

Nuhl saranghaneun guhl

Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh nuhreul jikyuhjulge

Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo

Neul naega isseulgge

Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan

Maeil gamsahalge

Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo

Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo

Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang

Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo

Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae?

Museunil issuhdo

Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya

Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae ?

Tiba-tiba dia beranjak dari tempatnya,mendatangiku dan berlutut dihadapanku.

Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna putih dan membukanya. Astaga ! itu cincin,aku berteriak dalam hati.

" Chagi-ahh , would you marry me ? ",ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak itu padaku.

Aku terkejut dengan tingkahnya,karena aku tak tahu dia akan seperti ini padaku. Aku gugup,aku malu dilihat banyak orang. Aku hanya diam menatapnya,matanya yang sayu menatapku meneduhkan hatiku.

" Chagi ? "

" Ya Oppa ? "

" Would you marry me ?",ucapnya sekali lagi.

" Oppa, aku tidak bisa ",jawabku

" Kenapa kau begini ? sudah berapa tahun lamanya kita menjalani sebuah hubungan,dan sekarang kau menolaknya ",ucapnya getir

" Dengarkan aku, aku tidak bisa oppa. Aku tidak bisa menolakmu? ". Aku menjawab dan langsung memeluknya.

Semua orang yang berada disitu,turut dalam kebahagiaan kami,yah aku juga senang akhirnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah lama aku inginkan darinya.

" Chagi,kau membuatku takut akan semua yang kau ucapkan tadi ",katanya sambil mencubit lenganku.

Kyuhyun oppa pun kembali ke meja makannya,dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

FANY POV END

oOo

KYUHYUN POV

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun yang notabene dalah pemilik perusahaan YJ Group terlihat sibuk di kantornya. Sesekali tangannya mengapai secangkir kopi hangat dihadapannya.

Tok tok tok !

Terdengar suara ketokan dari pintu " masuk ",katanya

" Maaf tuan,ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu ? ",ucap sekretarisnya.

" Siapa ? "

" Lee Ra ",kata sekretarisnya

Lee Ra ? mau apa dia kemari,bukankan sudah aku tegaskan jangan bertemu lagi denganku,kenapa dia masih nekat wanita berparas oriental memasuki ruanganku dan duduk tepat dihadapanku.

" Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari ? ",tanyaku

" Aku akan menikah,Oppa ",

" Aku rasa kau sebaiknya pergi ",

" Aku akan menikah ",ucap Lee Ra mengulang.

" Ohh ya,lalu aku harus mengucapkan kebahagiaan atas pernikahanmu ? Baiklah,semoga berbahagia. Jadi, silahkan pergi ",usirnya.

" Cegah aku oppa , aku tidak akan menikah bila kau mencegah pernikahanku ",

" Kau gila ",desisnya

Aku menghela napasku," aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku,yah bersama dengan Fany ",tegasnya.

" Oppa , aku mencintaimu ",ucap Lee Raa

" Kau juga mencintaiku kan ? ",ucap Lee Raa lagi.

" Lee Raa, dengarkan aku . Aku mencintaimu , tapi itu dulu. Dulu sat aku belum bertemu dengan Fany tapi sekarang aku seudah menemukan kebahagiaanku. Tolong hentikan semua ini,silahkan pergi dri runganku",bentaknya.

oOo

" Lee Ra,dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu . .", hanya kalimat itu yang Tiffany dengar dari balik pintu kantor Kyuhyun. Air matanya terlihat membanjiri matanya,dia terus menyeka dengan tisu yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia meninggalkan kantornya."hubungan kami sudah tamat",batinnya jelas sambil berjalan.

oOo

TO BE CONTINUED ~


End file.
